


Can I believe you?..

by lei___aj



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lei___aj/pseuds/lei___aj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is laughing, laughing so hard he has to lean on something, because it terns out the Devil doesn't know how to use a shower and it's Sam's duty to teach him. But suddenly there's no laughter, just bitterness as he looks directly in those sad blue eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I believe you?..

**Author's Note:**

> written for anon from tumblr, who asked for fluff AU samifer..  
> Well, I don't know what you meant by "au", but the one where it's season 9 and human!Lucifer is still au for me, so...
> 
> P.S. Lucifer has been locked for millenias, so I guess his speech is too old fashioned, especially now that we all use a lot of slang when we speak :) however, I do understand that it's not quite true but I love the idea too much to resist ;)
> 
> hope you enjoyed it! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

Sam is laughing, laughing so hard he has to lean on something, because it terns out the Devil doesn't know how to use a shower and it's Sam's duty to teach him. But suddenly there's no laughter, just bitterness as he looks directly in those sad blue eyes.

"You really have no idea how to do it, have you?" he asks.

"No, I have not. I simply did not have a chance and I cannot understand why would I want to," answers Lucifer, and Sam's smiling again, because, God, the way he talks reminds of Castiel.

"Man, you can't talk like that if ya want to survive," smirks Winchester as he regulates the water.

"I beg your pardon?" former angel tilts his head with such honesty, that Sam chokes on air.

"Exactly!" the hunter claims, "It sounds like you're from 17th century or somethin'! You talks like Cas, dude. This isn't cool at all".

"Well," Lucifer examins his hands as if he's just seen them for the first time, "I may not have my Grace, but I am still very cold." He looks at Sam who makes his new favorite expression 'facepalm'. "I assume it was not what you mentioned."

"It wasn't," agrees Sam. "Now take off your cloths."

Lucifer quitely obeys and stops only when there's nothing left except jeans.

"Seriously?" asks Sam as he helps the fallen angel to get rid of the trousers and underwear.

Lucifer's skin is really cold, and Sam can't understand the reason - the air in the bathroom is very hot, but former devil doesn't seem to notice the hit at all. He's slightly shaking, and his toes curls as he stands on the floor barefoot. 

Lucifer observes shower with concern as if he's afraid it might cause any harm. He holds his hands awkwardly in front of him, not shure what to do next.

"Just step in, for fuck's sake," mutters Sam and curses himself for unjustified rudeness as sad blue eyes meet his own, hazel.

"Warm," breathes out now human Lucifer, stepping in and sensing the temperature of the water at the bottom of the bathroom with his feet. He still doesn't know what to do with hands, though. Sam wanders if it's that hard to do something human for Cas, too. It should be.

"Ok, so here goes the heat," is all Lucifer gets as a warning before there's warm water pouring him all and he can't help but shiver because of the contrast. He keeps silent as if he reads Sam's minds. 

When the water is turned off eventually, Lucifer is cold again but doesn't say a word, because even the water didn't manage to warm him up, and he doesn't want to upset Sam, so he patiently waits for whatever happens next.

"Here," suddenly, he's wrapped in a warm fluffy towel and helped to get outside. Sam hugs him a little, but it's enough to make the former angel warm, make him feel safe for the first time in millenias, for the first time in his long and painful existence. He feels empty and tired, but it's so much batter then grief, sorrow, anger and pain, that he makes a noise as if he's been hurt.

"Lucifer?" there's concern in Sam's voice, and, Jesus Christ, no one's been concerned about his well being since the Beginning, since he screwed it all up, since his dearest and most trusted brother turned against him and betrayed him, lied to him.

If he wasn't used to the constant pain in the Cage, he would be crying.

"I am just warm," he manages instead, his voice breaking somewhere between the syllables.

"And you look like bitten puppy because?.." Sam insists. He never lets go, he can't, doesn't have the right to.

"Because I feel warm for the very first time in millenias, in 'life', as you may say," he tells. 

"Oh," Sam is surprised. He stares at Lucifer, and Lucifer feels so little and broken and sad, that he grubs the hunter by the hand what Wihchester tries to stand up. "What?"

"Do not leave me alone," whispers Lucifer, because it's somewhere beneath his strength to lose what he has just found. "Just do not. But if you will, please, tell me now. Because everyone who promised to stay left, even... even Michael."

"Sh-h,"Sam's voice is all Lucifer needs now - love, concern and care. "I won't, ok? I don't lie to those I care about."

It's a lie, and Lucifer knows it, but he wants to fall for it so badly, that he actually does believe Sam - just like he had believed Michael before everything's gone to hell.

Because we always lie to those we care about, we just can't tell them the truth sometimes, and the now fallen for the third time archangel knows it too well.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to visit my [tumblr](http://valerishka-s.tumblr.com/) and to leave some prompts!


End file.
